1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to a system for management of audio related equipment.
2. Related Art
Use of an audio system to amplify audio signals is well known. Typically, an audio system operates to amplify an audio signal with an amplifier and drive one or more loudspeakers. Such audio systems can range from relatively simple configurations having only a few components, such as in a retail clothing store, to large complex systems, such as those used in a concert hall performance.
Configuration of an audio system usually involves the physical placement and interconnection of the devices that make up the audio system. In addition, some of the devices, such as an amplifier, typically include user configurable settings. The settings may be configured at the preference of the user to achieve the desired audio system performance. As the size and complexity of an audio system increases, the amount of interconnections and settings may also increase. In addition, the devices in the audio system may become more geographically dispersed. Accordingly, operation, maintenance and troubleshooting of the system may become more challenging. This is especially true in audio systems that are repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled in various configurations, such as in the case of a touring musical group.
In addition, the graphical user interfaces (GUI) used to setup and control audio systems containing several audio related devices can be complex and difficult to use quickly. To configure a particular audio related device in the system, for example, a user may be required to traverse through a sizable hierarchy before finding the controls for the desired device. Additionally, communication between audio related devices and control panel views in a GUI tend to have high network traffic. In some cases, rapid changes in portions of a control panel view may create a bottleneck on the network that slows communication for other devices.